Criminal Love
by queenofsassy
Summary: Please take it easy guys, this is my first  published  fic and english is not my native language :  Thank you fro taking your precious time reading this and I love you.


Criminal Love

The well-known red light was turned on and the bell went off. The garage gate of the police station could be heard while it was being opened and also the roar of the police vehicle's motor leading on the way up to the parking space. The phone rang one more time and Quinn sighed feeling bored, reaching the noisy object and grabbing it.

- Can I help you? - she growled.

- Ruth? Darling, is it you? - a boisterous voice yelled.

- No, I'm sorry. Here it's from the police station.

- Patrice? But I'd like to speak to Ruth, dear. I am merely asking you to give her the phone. - an elderly woman's voice bawled on the other end of the phone line.

- You have misunderstood my words. This is the police.

- POLICE? - she got scared. - What the hell is Ruth doing at a police station? I swear to God she is a good person!

- You misdialed, lady. I'm sorry.

- But darling, I really need to know what she uses to make that terrific pumpkin pie as soon as possible. We're having a great senior party here tonight! I need Ruth.

Quinn huffed. That grandma was really pissing the hell off.

- Oh sure. - she faked a believable friendly voice - Just a moment, please.

- Thank you dear. God bless you.

- Yes? - Quinn tried to do a quiet and frayed voice.

- Ruth my friend?

- Yes, speaking.

- I need to know what's in the pumpkin pie's recipe!

- Add 100 ounces of pepper and then dissolve the pie crust. - Quinn tried to hide the evil laugh.

- Thank you very much Ruth. You should come over later. We need to finish playing chess!

- Sure thing.

The girl hung up and sighed. Trying to retain herself but with no success, started laughing uncontrolably.

- I'm so mean! Poor grandma...

- How is it going, Fabray? - Luke Larson asked opening the front door with a big smirk.

She wasn't laughing anymore.

- Truth be told, friggin boring. - she said shrugging.

- Life is boring.

He winked and Quinn had to look away. She absolutely hated when he was flirting and thinking he was the last cookie of the bowl. Yes, he was her boss though that didn't mean he had the right to come on to her.

- Can you open up the cell for me? - he asked without paying too much attention.

- Yeah. - she said suspiciously - Shall I ask you why?

- New friend.

Quinn frowned while Luke called the other mates and two of them came in grabbing someone's arm and pushing him carelessy, his wrists tied up. They yelled something and the man rolled his eyes not exited at all.

- Greetings to our new fellow, Fabray. - Luke snickered.

Quinn really tried to give a laugh but it came out with no emotion. She was holding the cell opened but, at the same time, she was feeling guilty for the strange.

She shook her head and paralised. Guilty? What happened that changed her into a kind soul? That was her job, even if it was something she hated. And the most important: she wasn't doing anything wrong. On the contrary, she was fighting for the good side of the story.

Willing to delete those thoughts, Quinn tried to concentrate on locking the cell after the man walked in slowly.

- Well, we're gonna have some snack somewhere. - Luke said looking at her - Are you coming..?

- I..uhm... - something was preventing her saying Luke was a terrible company. He had that thing of a rapist - Not today..

Luke was kind of disappointed.

- Oh.. it's just.. I have to finish tidying up this mess and then go back to home... it's gonna be quite late... and I..

- It's fine, Quinn. - for the very first time he called her by the first name.

- Okay. - she was disoriented.

Luke smiled and both police officers followed him leaving the room and closing the door. She could hear the sounf of the car's motor being turned on and the garage gate opening up.

"Phew!" she thought as she bent to open up a little cupboard under her work desk. Quinn grabbed a paste and began organizing by dates all the stuff.

Suddenly a whistle filled up the quiet atmosphere where only the breath of two bodies in the room could be heard.

Quinn held her head up with fear looking for the music which was tickling her ears, regretting one second after she did it. The man was staring with a sarcastic look, his blue - bluer than the sky! - and bright eyes were monitoring her every movements. He was leaning on the wall, his arms were folded and hidden by the frayed leather jacket. He was rhythmically tapping his foot on the floor.

She grabbed the paste and kept it on the cupboard, trying just to ignore him. She took her keys and the cellphone, throwing them carelessly inside the old purse, impatient to leave that room as fast as possible. When she got up of the chair, she hit a pile of books and all of them met with the ground with a heavy thud.

The man laughed and that made Quinn have chills from the hair root until the nail of her big toe. She ran to take the books and she was leading to the door when she heard a rusky voice.

- Would you do me a favor and give me water, lady?

Quinn frowned and turned around, hesitantly.

- I didn't drink anything for hours. My throat begs please. - he gave his best supplicant look towards Quinn's which was distrustful.

"It seems like these hours with no drink were a miracle. Rusky voice is so damn sexy." Quinn thought and shook her head incredulous for thinking such a dirty thing.

She walked up the drinking fountain and grabbed a plastic cup, pouring the water until it was full to the brim. Calmly, she led to the cell and stuck one hand into the pocket looking for the key. Quinn unlocked the grate and gave the cup to the body that was hidden by the shadows. The man's fingers touched Quinn's and she had chills for the second time in that day.

She moved away to leave but that was the worst mistake she'd ever done.


End file.
